1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to housings for protecting an electrical component, and more particularly to a protection housing for a circuit board connected to an electrochemical cell or battery. The protection housing comprises a cut-out in its sidewall and an upwardly extending retaining wall in the cut-out. The retaining wall in conjunction with the cut-out provide at least one gap for securing a lead wire from the electrical component at a precise distance from a quick disconnect provided at the distal lead end.
2. Prior Art
Protective housings are known for protecting an electrical component, such as a fuse and diode assembly, mounted on an electrochemical cell. Examples of protection housings, sometimes referred to as snap-cap devices, for an electrical component connected to an electrochemical cell are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,205,034, 6,317,335 6,426,867, and 6,437,239, all to Zayatz, and 6,617,953 and 6,618,273, both to Zayatz et al., the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Leads extending from the circuit board are provided with a quick disconnect at their distal end. The quick disconnect is then plugged into the receptacle of a device or instrument powered by the cell. End users require that the length of the leads extending from the cell be of a precise length dictated by a specific application. In conventional protective housings, the length of the leads extending from the cell is difficult to regulate.